


Any Version of Reality

by oh-jesus-sammy (supernaturalblackhole1)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Daddy Kink, Dom!Dean(ish), Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalblackhole1/pseuds/oh-jesus-sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean travels back in time and finds Sam alone in a motel room. Dean is 37 and Sam is 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Version of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off a quote in The Chaos of Stars by Kiersten White
> 
> Be nice this is the longest thing I've ever written :)  
> Apologies for punctuation and grammar errors.

Dean had mixed feelings about all of this. His first instinct was to shoot, stab, or decapitate anyone or anything that laid a finger on Sam. But now that he was standing over his brother, or at least the seventeen year old version of him, he thinks he might be the monster now.

“Wait how old are you?” Sam was genuinely curious. He seemed almost fascinated by the situation. “You-you look good.”

Dean’s dick gives a slight twitch and he feels a little guilty. Sam doesn’t know yet what their relationship will be like years later.

“Thirty-seven. I know, I look good don’t I?” He chuckles softly tries to averts his eyes, Sam is all long limbs and pale soft skin, an unmarred beauty Dean wants to tear apart with calloused hands. The constant pink blush that kisses his cheeks always darkens under Dean’s eyes.

“I always thought so.” Sam looks up at his much older brother between overgrown bangs, playing with a loose thread on the motel comforter. “Are we,-are we close in the future?”

“Yeah, we are.” Dean senses Sam’s nervousness and takes a step towards him. He slips his hand into Sam’s hair, cradling the back of his head. Sam closes his eyes and turns into his touch, planting a kiss in Dean’s palm.

Dean knows he shouldn’t but he can't help rubbing his thumb over Sam’s lips. Sam looks up at him, his eyes wide and innocent as he opens his mouth and starts to suck. Sam lets out a small whimper that has Dean adding fingers into his mouth, rubbing them across his tongue. Dean leans over and kisses him feather light, delicate.

“Can I suck you? Please?” Sam slides his hands up the back of Dean’s thighs and pulls him closer, burying his face into the crotch of his pants and mouths his dick through his jeans.

“Fuck.” Dean drops his head back and scrubs a hand over his stubbled face, the other fisted tight in Sam’s hair. Sam’s hands are shaky as he starts to unbuckle Dean’s belt. Dean grabs him by the wrist, “Hey you okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam’s cheeks are fire engine red “can you, um, take it out?”

“You sure? Because-”

“Yes I am. I’m just-” Dean keeps his eyes on Sam’s as he unzips his pants and pulls them down slowly. Sams tongue flicks out across his lip when he sees Dean's dick, precum already leaking from the slit. Dean slowly jacks himself a couple times, watching Sam.

“You’re really big.” Sam leans forward and licks a wet strip up the underside of his brothers dick, twirling his tongue around the tip. “Taste good too.”

“Fucking Christ Sam you can’t say shit like that.” Sam flattens his tongue and licks across his balls, drawing each one into his mouth and giving it a quick suck. Dean brings both hands up to his face to keep from pulling on Sam’s hair. Sam moans around his dick and he can’t help but thrust forward a little, deeper in his mouth. Sam’s face is buried at the base of Dean’s dick, coarse pubic hair tickles his nose as he inhales the musky, spicy smell that is only Dean, he thrusts forward again, making Sam moan.

“You can do it harder.” Sam strokes him with a soft, careful hand and rubs Dean’s tip wet and messy across his pink mouth. “And pull my hair a little if you want.” Dean grabs Sam by the back of the head, pulling his hair hard.

“You like that baby boy? Want me to rough you up some?”

“Yes Daddy. Please.” He bites his lip, and slams his eyes shut, unsure how Dean will react.

“Yeah that's my boy.” Fuck. Dean is going to hell, again. He tangles both hands in Sam’s hair as he slowly guides his dick back into his mouth. Dean thrusts his hips hard, hitting the back of Sams throat as Sam digs his fingers into Dean’s fleshy thighs, encouraging him. Sam moans and holds his breath as Dean fucks hard in and out of his mouth. He pulls out quickly and strokes himself a few times before bringing Sam to his feet and tugging his shirt off, then his own. Sam’s tall and lean, his waist slender, his broad chest would still take years to fill out.

“Take these off, ” Dean tugs at the elastic waistband of his shorts “get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

\---

“You okay up there?” He can feel Sam’s leg tremble under his hand as he tugs off his dirty socks. Sam’s on all fours in front of him, knees wide and back arched, cream soft skin spread, exposing his boys’ most tender place. Sam rocks his hips back, searching for friction. He’s painfully hard, dripping all over the bedspread.

“Please Dean. Please.” Sam reaches back a pulls on one of he cheeks and spreads his legs wider.

Thankfully, Dean has a couple decades of experience and knows how to control himself.

“Yeah baby, show daddy your hole.” Dean runs a calloused hand up the back of Sam’s smooth thigh and lands a hard slap on his ass. Sam curls his arms around the pillow, burying his face in it, whimpering. Dean spreads both of his cheeks, and licks a wet line from Sam’s balls to the soft furled skin of his hole. He sucks around the outside, tongue prodding and licking, like soft whispers and Sam is some kind of a divine secret. He sucks until Sam is wet and loose, grinding his ass against Dean’s face.

Sam muffles something into the pillow.

“What?” Dean asks.

“Your face, the hair-”

“Oh what Sammy, you like that?” Dean licks at the space behind Sams balls, dragging his chin over it and around the curve of his cheek.

“I hate you.”

“Yeah you wish.” He bites down on the soft fleshy globe of his little brothers ass.

“Harder.” Sam begs.

“Cant leave marks on you baby.”

“You can down there.”

Dean bites down hard enough to leave teeth marks. “Lay down baby,” he presses Sam down and plants kisses along the notches of his spine, up and across his shoulders blades. He curls up next to him and slowly pushes two wet fingers inside, rubbing loose the tight muscles of his hole. Sam pulls him into a hard kiss licking his own musky taste from Dean’s mouth.

“Dirty boy,” he pushes his fingers deeper and Sam ruts his boy-thin hips against the bed. “So good for me. Come here,” Dean rolls him over, “wanna see you.”

A thin layer of sweat breaks out across Sams chest and he is bright pink all the way to the tips of his ears, his eyes rimmed red and wet.

“You okay?” Deans thumb strokes his cheek, his eyes serious, “we don’t-”

Sams voice is barely a whisper as he wraps both arms around Dean’s back pulling their hips flush and pressing their dicks together. “I’ve never, you know, I just want it to be good for you.” Remembering how young and vulnerable Sam is, Dean twines their fingers together and presses their hands back against the bed. He sucks on a pale pink nipple, the same color as Sam’s mouth and feels like he’s falling in love again.

“It’s always good. Look I shouldn’t tell you this but we, well some shit happens, bad shit between us but- it’ll be okay, we’re growin old together so,”

“Yeah?” Sam pulls his knees up and parts his legs a little more. Dean presses up against his hole and pushes in only about an inch, waiting for him to relax around him. Sam groans at the intrusion. “Do you love me? Now? Then?”

Dean wraps one arm around his skinny thigh and bottoms out slowly. “Always.” Sam’s virgin tight but digs his fingers into Deans back like a seasoned whore. He rocks his hips back and forth, fucking himself deeper. “Jesus fuck, Sammy slow down.”

He digs his fingertips into Sam’s ass cheeks hard enough to bruise, trying to slow him down but wishing he could sear marks into his skin and kiss the scars later.

“Kiss me.” Dean kisses him on the lips, across his forehead and eyelids, Sam’s smooth skin reddens more under the rough scratch of his scruffy face. “Harder, please Dean.”

He picks up the pace and wraps a hand around Sam’s cock every stroke matching every thrust, Sam’s fists clench around the sheets and Dean can tell by the flutter of muscle around him that he’s close.

“Be a good boy and come for daddy.” Sam lets out whimper as he comes all over his belly, spilling down Dean’s knuckles. “Fuck.” His hips stutter as Sam's insides contract, he sinks in deeper, and comes with a deep groan, filling Sam up the way he loves.

Dean slips out slowly and lays back on the bed, pulling Sam to his chest.

Minutes pass before Dean breaks the silence, “I’m sorry Sammy I-”

“Can you come back? Please?” Dean gets up to get dressed.

“Oh yeah. I’ll be back. And just give him, uh, I mean me, some time. He’ll come around.”

They both turn their heads towards the door, the unmistakable rumble of the Impalas engine approaching. The last thing Dean needed was to come face-to-face with his younger, much faster self and a freshly fucked little brother.

“Grab a shower.” Sam feels the faint trace of a kiss on his cheek, he turns his head but Dean is already gone.


End file.
